


The Heroes of Olympus

by cherryflowers



Category: NCT (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Stuff, Multi, Other nct member mentioned, fighting scenes, its just me being a nerd, me being a percy jackson and nohyuck enthusiast, some non-explicit, there will be a bit of war and stuff, they're 15 years old at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflowers/pseuds/cherryflowers
Summary: Being a demigod isn't fun, specially if your father is the most narcissistic fucker you could ever meet, and that just gives you more enemies. And that means more problems for Donghyuck, the recently claimed Apollo kid that does not want to be involved in such big trouble, yet he is, he always is.





	The Heroes of Olympus

Donghyuck didn’t know what happened, all he knew is that he wanted a normal school trip to a boring museum and it ended like this-- in an almost-fictional crusade, with his dumb classmate that he knew almost nothing about, and his weird english teacher, who could run despite being in a wheelchair.

And oh boy, that was just the beginning. 

Donghyuck wasn’t like the other kids, and i don’t in a “special snowflake” kind of way, no, he was… special in another way. None of his classmates liked him, he was obnoxiously annoying and extremely loud, and everyone still laughed at him for accidentally calling his teacher “mum”, but what else can he do? He was just a kid. 

He was a kid. A kid with abilities he didn’t know he had, a kid with a dysfunctional-yet-loving family, a kid that you would adore if you weren’t a snobby only child with rich parents, like all his classmates were.

Donghyuck was a “weird kid”: he had no friends, or atleast outside his family, which was considered being a loser, because when he told Heeun that his brother was his best friend, she laughed in his face. Donghyuck was a weird kid, not only for his circumstances, but also because he was, sadly, a demigod.

Yes, sadly, because being the child of a god isn’t as fun as it seems. Specially if your dad is a narcissistic fucker called Apollo. Sadly, because Apollo has way too many enemies, and Donghyuck was recently claimed, making all of those enemies go attack him.

Sadly, because it makes your life hell, but a sort of good one.


End file.
